Blackbird Singing in the Dead of Night
by Eternal-White-Dove
Summary: Oh...The Calm Before the Storm. AU. Highschool. PairingsInside.
1. Chapter 1

**Black Bird Singing in the Dead of Night**

Pairings- SasuNaru.GaaNeji.ItaOro.KakaIru.

Warning- Yaoi.Language.Violence(possible)Implied Incest.

**Chapter One**- _From This Branch I Can See All Things_

_Black Bird singing in the dead of night, take these broken wings and learn to fly, all your life-you were only waiting for this moment to arise, Black Bird singing in the dead of night, take these sunken eyes and learn to see, all your life, you were only waiting for this moment to be free- _**Black Bird-**

'0'

Gaara's lank green eyes stared around the room from his position in the back of the classroom, he was illuminated by shadows-since they were currently watching a movie in there World Geography class about the wonders of the 'Amazon River'. Through this darkness he allowed his eyes to wander and rest on certain people strewn throughout the semi empty classroom. Semi empty because World Geography, if you weren't interested in learning about the world would be a dreadfully boring class-and well the majority of the class had skipped out.

He didn't mind, he found completing his work a much less stressful task when it wasn't full of annoying chattering kids, talking about nothing but annoying and meaningless things. Gaara, much to his pleasure was a person that was relatively left alone-it wasn't that people didn't want to get to know him, it was because he gave off that vibe of not wanting to be known. His solitude was his best-friend, but people tended to want to get to know him anyways-often being put in there place soon after the attempt.

Girls had to quite possibly be the most bothersome, at least in Gaara's opinion. He was gay, plain and simple-but he wasn't gay to the point where he stared at dude's asses, or talked feminine, hung out with nothing but girls, metro'd out, or fantasized about some handsome male celebrity-He'd sooner die. He just preferred boys over girls. And that was the end of it-but, girls still seemed to want to try to convert him. Maybe it was because of his lean yet physically fit body, his short blood red hair, and green eyes-the extreme paleness of his skin-or maybe it was the fact that he was so unapproachable it just peaked there curiosity.

He wished it wouldn't.

His eyes fell on somebody that he wished it would though-Hyuuga Neji.

It was something about that mysterious boy with the pale eyes, and long brown hair that just got him, and it seemed like the silky net of the Spider's Web was not going to let go. Gaara found himself unexplainably obsessed with the boy. He even went as far as to follow him and his cousin, that shy girl Hinata, to there mansion home one-day-even though he was put out by the sheer size of it, as oppose to the small cramped house he lived in, with his older siblings-Temari and Kankuro.

Gaara watched as Neji shifted-boredly. Then moved a thick layer of brown hair over his shoulders, his eyes looked intense and focused, even though he was so outwardly bored. I mean who cared about giant otters and there eating habits? Gaara flicked his eyes away from Neji's form and looked up at the clock on the wall, almost time to go.

He waited a good ten minutes, and the teacher, who had been previously dozing off-lifted his watch tiredly, and with a look of immense relief, stood up, stretched and turned the movie off. "Alright class I expect a full page on this movie, handed in tomorrow the minute you walk into the door" a chorus of groans rang out throughout the class. Gaara frowned-_he_ wasn't even watching the damn movie, and he wanted them to pretend like they had been watching it too-damn teachers.

Standing up and cracking the stiff muscles in his back he leaned over and picked up his book-bag, upon bending over he had the sudden eerie feeling that he was being watched. He quickly picked up his book-bag and turned around to see Neji, eyes lowered-he then looked up and they made eye contact for a split second before Neji smirked, and left out the classroom, behind a group of giggling girls. Gaara stood dumbfounded, had Neji just been staring at his ass? The notion was absurd, but then again where else could he have been looking?

Gaara let a shadow of a smile cross his face, Neji was interesting indeed.

'0'

Naruto held the huge triple cheese burger between both of his hands and looked across the lunch table at Gaara- "I still don't believe you can eat that burger in three bites Naruto, you'd as soon as choke first" Gaara spoke in monotone, answering before Naruto could ask. Naruto's face drooped, and he lowered the burger. "I know...but what if I could?" Gaara rolled his eyes, Naruto took a bite, and then while chewing asked Gaara the question that had been on his mind.

"I wonder have you talked to him yet Gaara, I see you staring at him all the time"

Taken aback by Naruto's forwardness, he raised up eyebrows that would be there, if he had any. He then shrugged. "No-I'm observing him first, but I did catch him staring at my ass in Geography today" Naruto looked amused, and snorted around his full mouth. Gaara then frowned, "but for some reason I can't shake the fact that he _wanted _me to catch him, when I looked at him, he didn't look away or anything-he just smirked and walked off" Naruto's grin widened, "sounds interesting" It was Gaara's turn to snort.

Naruto was his best-friend and his only friend, and they both were gay-not for each other-but ironically enough two of the hottest most popular boys in Klein High. Naruto was like a ball of energy, and if it wasn't for his tanned, blonde haired, blue eyed friend-Gaara would never do anything. Stay holed up in his house for sure, he hated crowds, basically Gaara hated anything that involved people-Naruto was the complete opposite-and he had a thousand friends to prove it. Gaara never really could figure out why Naruto would rather hang out with him instead of all of his other friends, but then again that was one of the biggest reasons why he liked Naruto-the weirder you were, the more he liked you.

"Sasuke just walked in with Neji." Naruto almost swallowed his burger whole. He then made a show of smoothing out his shirt in hair, Gaara's lip curved upwards. Naruto then nervously breathed out. "Is there anything on my face?" He asked, huge blue eyes wide, there was, a smudge of ketchup at the corner of his mouth- "No." Naruto let out a sigh of relief.

Sasuke and Neji made there way down the center of the cafeteria, bluntly denying to sit with any of the girls who asked, or more appropriately begged. They made there way pass the table that seated Naruto and Gaara, and for some reason Sasuke stopped, and looked over at Naruto-he smirked. "Dobe, you have ketchup on your mouth" he then motioned to Neji and they left-Gaara couldn't hold it in, he turned his head away and snorted into his hands. "I'll get you for that one Gaara, just you wait!" Naruto threatened, but he laughed along with Gaara, it was funny after all.

'0'

"What do you think about those two?" Neji asked Sasuke as they made there way back to the table they sat at, in the farthest corner, away from the other inhabitants of the cafeteria. Sasuke shrugged as he sat down across from Neji. "I don't know-I think the blonde is cute" Neji smiled, and looked down at his curry-sneering. "That burger he was eating looked tasty" Sasuke nodded his head in agreement.

'0'

Itachi was plainly stated, bored, bored fucking bored, fucking bored. Why did he have to be so damn smart? He was like the only person in the damn classroom that was done! He leaned forward, locks of long dark midnight hair falling over his eyes, and face.

_Dammit he's looking at me again_

By him, he meant Orochimaru- Klein High's biggest player, the dude would flirt with a hunchback if it turned him on. He was pale almost to the point of it being unhealthy. He had long, super long, straight jet black hair, and silver eyes. Itachi had to admit, that Orochimaru was highly attractive, but going as far as to say that he wanted anything to do with him, would be crazy-as well as sick. The guy got around so much, he could _hand _out STD's. At least that's how Itachi saw it.

He was not bad looking himself-Thick raven colored hair, and red eyes, pale skin that looked like it was molded from the essence of the moon-not to mention he was the star player on the track team, girls practically threw themselves at his feet-but damn it if he wasn't asexual-nothing turned him on!

The bell rung, and Itachi let out a breath of relief, as he grabbed his books and headed out the classroom towards the gym-he waved to a few people he knew, and entered the lockeroom. He went to the far back where his locker was located, and started off by pulling off his shirt, he threw it behind him, and it draped over the bench-He then bent forward and started on his combination. Smiling when he heard the lock click, he paused-someone had just pinched his butt. He whirled around but didn't see anybody-he furrowed his brow, rubbing his butt, which was stinging. "What the hell-"

BAM!

The back of his head hit his locker, knocking the air from his chest. Orochimaru was standing in front of him leering towards his face. His hands moved up and gripped Orochimaru's shirt- "What are you-" his back hit the locker again, and Orochimaru leaned back into him-smelling his neck and hair, Itachi's eyes widened as a long tongue slid from Orochimaru's mouth, and along the base of his throat, he let out a content sigh. "Itachiiii..." he murmured against his neck, Itachi's fingers tightened around his shirt, "I simply cannot get enough of you, I must have you-only you..." Itachi pushed forward against his chest. "Let go of me you sick bastard!"

He head hit the locker again, and Orochimaru's hand slid up his chest to rest comfortably around his neck. He smirked. "I want you to be a good boy Itachi, because I _will _have you whether you like it or not-people like me and you Itachi, are just meant"

'0'

_Okay Iruka you can do this, just knock on the door, and ask to see if you can borrow the color pencils, nothing to it, Just.Do.It. _Iruka let out a long suffering sigh, and lifted his hand up to knock-only to have the door swing open before he could. Kakashi stood staring lazily at him, a silky silver bandana was wrapped around his nose and mouth, and he had a matching patch over his left eye. "Iruka?" He asked leaning against the doorframe, crossing his arms casually over his chest. "I say what brings you to my classroom, isn't the Writing class on way on the other side of the building?"

Iruka nervously scratched the back of his head, "Yeah. I came to ask you if I might be able to borrow some of your color pencils, since your the Art teacher, and we're doing poetry in my class at the moment, and well..." Kakashi raised up his hand and pulled forth some color pencils from out of nowhere, handing them out so Iruka could retrieve them. "No problem Iruka, anything of mine if yours-never hesitate to ask me _anything_" the bell rung signaling the end of one class, and the start of another.

'0'

Ino and Sakura scrambled into the classroom, students that were already inside and seated gave them annoyed looks. "Okay where gonna do it this way Ino-Pig" Sakura said, as she walked over and stood in front of three desks, "I'll sit right here on the left side of Sasuke, and you will sit on the right-that way we both get to sit next to him" Ino smiled slyly. "That's a good idea, forehead, I knew that wide head had to be good for something"

A vein popped out of the side of Sakura's head, they sat down, glaring at each other so hard you could practically feel the electricity crackling in the air. The class started to fill, and the object of both girls obsession walked into the classroom-accompanied by the ever aloof Hyuuga Neji. They made there way pass the girls and to the back of the classroom. Sakura and Ino passed each other confused looks- "Since when did Sasuke start sitting in the back of the classroom?"

Ino shrugged. "I don't know-"

The door which had been closed sometime during Sakura and Ino's confusion flew open and Naruto rushed inside, followed by Gaara walking at a much slower and reasonable pace. "Uzumaki Naruto is here! Believe it!" his outburst was met with annoyed silence-Gaara snagged the back of his jacket and dragged him up the aisle, towards there...seats...

_wait a second_

"Your in our seats" Gaara stated, his eyes locking with Neji's since he was sitting in _his _seat. Neji smirked leaning forward in the seat and resting his head on his interlocked fingers. "Am I? I don't think we've ever had assigned seats in here" he stated back coolly, Gaara's eyes darkened. "Yeah, but I've always sat in this seat-so it makes it mines by default" Neji smirked, then leaned back. "I'll give you your seat under one condition"

"Depends on if it's reasonable"

"It is"

Gaara stared at him for a second. "What is it?"

Neji's smirk widened.

"You go out with me, as in on a date-tomorrow night"

"You too, dobe" came the voice of Sasuke from his left. Shocked wasn't even the word to describe the looks on Naruto and Gaara's faces-a more better word would be- _flabbergasted. _"Are you serious?" Gaara asked, wondering why his voice sounded like Naruto's, oh, because it was Naruto's voice. Sasuke smirked leaning forward in his, no Naruto's seat. "We wouldn't of asked you if we weren't, it's not like we're hard up or anything"

The confused expression stayed. Neji sighed. "Yes, we'll get up, no, find another seat"

Gaara really wanted his seat, the back of the classroom in the corner was the only place he could sit and not kill anybody for bothering him. He sighed, I mean it was Neji after all his secret obsession asking him out on a date-of course he'd go, but if he found out that this was just some sick joke they were playing on him and Naruto, blood would be shed, lots and lots, and lots, and lots-well you get the idea.

"We'll go-pick us up at Naruto's house, 8:00, no later than that, or your out of luck" Neji and Sasuke smirked at one another, then stood in one fluid motion and walked off to sit somewhere in the front, predictably somewhere Ino and Sakura weren't sitting.

Naruto plopped down heavily in his seat and looked over at Gaara. "Are you sure we should've said yes, I mean I know we like them and all-but this could be some sort of joke-"

"I'm way ahead of you Naruto-it does seem strange, that two boys who could practically get any girl in the school, would settle for us-could turn out there being genuine, but if this is some sort of game-I say we play it" Naruto rested his head on his arms, seeming to think it over. "Alright, I'll go along with it-but if I find out that they're just jerking our chains, it's gonna be hell to pay-Believe it!"

Gaara agreed.

'0'

Two boys stood outside in front of the school leaned up against the gates, one had a cigarette halfway smoked and dangling limply from in between his fingers. The other was sitting on the hard concrete ground, next to the other boys leg.

The boy standing up had messy premature grey hair, that fell haphazardly down his back, coal black eyes, and a nice slim figure, he was wearing your typical street clothes. The other boy was of a darker complexion than his counterpart, he had long dark brown hair, falling down into a loose braid along his back, and hazel eyes-he was dressed in a similar fashion to the boy next to him.

The boy with the grey hair, flicked his cigarette to the side, and then leaned down the gate seating himself next to his friend. "Are you sure they go here?" The brown haired boy dug around in his pocket, and pulled out two pictures-one with the picture of a girl with pink hair, named Haruno Sakura, the other with blonde hair, named Yamanaka Ino. "I'm sure-I've had my eye on this school for awhile, I always see them together, mostly arguing-but they seem to always be around this guy-"

He pulled out another picture of a black haired boy, named Uchiha Sasuke, "Who hangs around this guy-" he pulled out another picture, of a boy with long brown hair, named Hyuuga Neji. The grey haired boy nodded his head, looking to be more interested in the picture of the two boys, then the two girls. He then side glanced at his friend. "Is there anyone we should watch out for?"

The brown haired boy seemed to think this over, then going into his back pocket he pulled out two more pictures. "The blonde is pretty harmless" He said holding out the picture of a blonde boy, named Uzumaki Naruto- "He's just loud, but this guy-" He said as he brought forth the second picture of a boy with hair the color of crimson, named Gaara, just Gaara. "He does look odd" Tittered the grey haired boy, "so he's a possible threat?" The brown haired boy shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not sure, but he watches the Hyuuga a lot-I don't know why, maybe he likes him, maybe he looks at him as a rival-but there's a very powerful and dangerous aura that surrounds him-like some kind of hidden blood thirst" The grey haired boy lifted the picture higher, then he went back to the picture of Naruto. "What about this guy?"

"Nothing really-he just hangs around the guy a lot-I think there best-friends, but if he's managed to befriend the Gaara guy, there has to be something about him that I've missed" The grey haired boy, then went back to the picture of Sasuke and Neji. "What about these two?" The brown haired boy took the pictures out of his hands, and studied them. "Uchiha, is not a person you can cross easily, he's forever on the offensive, it's almost impossible to break threw his guard-he's tough. The Hyuuga is much the same way, there both your typical Ice Princes'" He then laughed, making his friend throw him an annoyed look. He then grunted, "We don't get paid enough for this-but we have no choice but to go threw with the mission, the boss wants those two girls"

The brown haired boy lifted up the two pictures of Sakura and Ino- "They don't look so special to me" He said, "they're pretty cute-but isn't pink hair a little unusual?" The grey haired boy shrugged. "Possible. But I'm guessin' that's why the boss wants them-he wants one of these pretty girls to be his wife, and the other to be his mistress" he leaned back against the gate, "Why two high school girls I don't know-but we don't really have much time" He then picked himself up from off the ground, his friend doing the same.

"Tomorrow we check into the school-woo the girls, whisk them off, and take a much needed vacation"

"I hear that man!"

Part 1-End.


	2. Chapter 2

**Black Bird Singing in the Dead of Night**

Pairings- SasuNaru.GaaNeji.ItaOro.KakaIru.

Warning- Yaoi.Language.Violence(possible)Implied Incest.

**Chapter Two- **I Don't Understand Why all things Happen for a Reason

Sasuke nodded to Neji.

"I'll be over your house a little later on tonight to discuss tomorrow, alright?" Neji gave him a curt nod, and looked over Sasuke's shoulder to see his older brother Itachi walking down the hallway, looking paranoid. "I think your brother's finally cracked" He said, and with a small laugh he turned and departed. Sasuke watched Neji leave with one confused, and arched brow.

He then turned around, and indeed, his brother did look paranoid. He grabbed Sasuke's shoulder, squeezing a little harder than what was necessary-Sasuke pulled back with a wince. "Dammit Itachi, what the hell's wrong with you?" Itachi didn't grace his little brother with a response-instead he was looking anywhere but Sasuke, at the moment it seemed like he didn't even know Sasuke was there. He then let his red eyes meet Sasuke's black.

"I might have to transfer schools"

He then walked off, Sasuke was now beyond confused and he ran off to catch up with Itachi-noticing he kept rubbing his hand over his neck, and shivering.

'0'

Hinata stood poised infront of the car that was owned by her older cousin Hyuuga Neji. She stood in a very demure way, with a long soft brown skirt, and a modest button down shirt. Her short brown hair was softly swaying around her head, and she looked sort a nervous-but was smiling softly none the less.

Kiba a very brash boy, who's best friend, was literally _men's best-friend _stood off to the side watching her with a glazed and loving look in his eyes. Naruto who was waiting outside the building for Gaara to come out from detention (he had karate chopped some poor soul in the neck for not moving out of his way fast enough), noticed how hard Kiba was staring at Hinata.

"Why don't you just go over there and talk to her-it's not like Hinata is hard to talk too"

Kiba turned and fixed Naruto with a sneer and a glare. "Easy for you to say, your the one she likes!" Naruto looked genuinly confused. He then turned to look back over at Hinata. "Really? I never knew that-I mean every time I talk to her, she blushes, and stammers, and can barely get two words out, but..." He trailed off scratching his head, and coughing. Kiba rolled his eyes then went back to staring at Hinata.

He then growled as he saw Neji walking over to Hinata-wondering what the rich bastard was looking so smug about. Naruto saw Neji also, and quickly looked around to see if he could spot Sasuke, then looked away in disapointment when he couldn't see him. "Rich boy Neji-He never let's anyone near Hinata" His fists clenched at his side, as Neji softly touched Hinata's elbow to get her attention.

She looked at him, he communicated something to her-and then she nodded. He un locked the car door, and they both got in and drove away.

'0'

Iruka cleared his desk, and was about to walk out the classroom, when he realized he had almost left his car keys in his desk- "Good thing I go over everything in my head" Iruka said with a relieved smile, as he threw his car keys up into the air, and deftly caught them.

He then heard a clap coming from the door. He looked to see that it was Anko, he blushed red, realizing that he was caught red-handed doing something completly out of character.

Anko leaned her hip up against the frame, and crossed her arms over her chest. She then fixed Iruka with a cocky smirk-Anko was a woman indeed, from her deep curves, to the firmness of her bust-but a woman that Iruka would never be able to handle, or keep up with. She was very independent, and sure of herself-she wasn't very tall, but she made up for that with sheer strength alone.

She also had short, lank purple hair-and pale brown eyes. She was a very attractive woman.

"Hello Anko" Iruka said, closing up his drawer and walking towards her. "Hey Iruka-looks like I caught you just in time-My ride here has to stay late, and I'm really in a hurry to get home-so could you take me?"

"Of course" Iruka stated automatically, not even thinking it over. Him and Anko had been friends long enough, for thinking about whether or not to do a favor for her or not didn't seem neccesary. She smiled, and then leaned towards his face. "Your really sweet Iruka-has anyone ever told you that?"

Iruka suddenly very hot under the color, smiled nervously.

'0'

"See ya' Kiba-Akamaru!" Naruto waved Kiba and Akamaru off, and stood waiting for Gaara-he didn't have to wait long-Gaara came out green eyes blazing, Naruto gulped, and then ran towards his friend. "Hey you okay?" Naruto asked coming into a full stop next to him.

"I'm fine Naruto-but I think we should really talk about tomorrow night" Gaara looked unsure as he stared over at Naruto-who caught the desperate look in his eyes. He nodded. "No problem Gaara, I think we should talk it over too-so we can meet up at my house tonight-how about it?"

"That would be fine" They nodded to each other, and then broke off in two seperate directions.

'0'

Ino and Sakura were walking down the street, on there way to Ino's Flower Shop, which was really owned by her older sister. They seemed to be in deep thought, and looked content to just walk in silence, letting that speak for them. Then Sakura, unable to keep silent any longer looked over at Ino.

"What do you think they were talking about today in class, when Sasuke and Neji had sat in Gaara and Naruto's seats?" Ino shrugged her shoulders. "Does it really matter?" Sakura didn't answer right away, and then she too shrugged her shoulders. "I guess it doesn't"

They continued to walk.

"Shit!"

"Ow!"

Someone had collided right into the back of Sakura making her stumble forwards, Ino grabbed her arm to keep her from falling the rest of the way. She then turned around fire seeming to erupt from her eyes at the idiot, who couldn't have the decency to even _look _where he was going, only to stop. She found herself staring into the most beautiful grey eyes she had ever seen, _ever _seen. He was rubbing the back of his head, Ino let go of Sakura's arm-and helped him stand.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah" Sakura said sarcastically from behind her. Ino ignored her, her attention focused on the beauty infront of her. "Yeah I was running from my friend-"

"There you are Song! Get your ass back here, and take this ass kickin' like a man!" The boy jumped up, and smiled at Ino. "Thank you-but I really have to go!"

He took off, Ino looked distraught as she watched him run off. The other boy who had long brown hair, which was trailing behind him in one long braid-stopped by them-he ignored Ino and looked straight at Sakura. "Point me in his direction!" Sakura dazed by the sheer beauty of this boys hazel eyes, lifted her arm infront of her, and pointed to where she had last seen the other boy-he winked at her. "Thanks!" he took off after him.

'0'

"Itachi, are you alright?" not that Sasuke cared or anything, but Itachi was acting way too weird, even for him. Itachi's hands were nervously shaking on the steering wheel, and he kept glancing at the overhead mirror like someone was following them. Sasuke wouldn't admit it, but Itachi was making even _him_ nervous.

Itachi gave Sasuke a short look, but didn't reply.

'0'

Iruka and Anko made there way to Iruka's car-having finally got over the awkward moment they had shared inside the classroom. Anko wouldn't say it out loud, but she was very disapointed at the way Iruka didn't catch on to the fact that she was flirting with him. She had known Iruka for the two years she had been working as the P.E. teacher-she had been nervous, because it had been her first time as an actual teacher, and not just a sub-but Iruka had been there, patient and willing-and she had warmed up to the job in no time.

It didn't take Anko long to realize she was attracted to Umino Iruka-I mean who wouldn't be-the man was handsome, beautiful even-he was a sweet, and kind, but strong, and firm man-any woman would have to be crazy to not want him as a husband. And Anko was not afraid to admit that, _yes_, she wanted Iruka to be her husband.

She had been lonely for too long-and Iruka was just perfect, perfect for someone like her.

He un locked her door first, and opened it for her-smiling warmly. The perfect gentlemen. Anko returned the smile just as warmly, and sat down into the soft brown seats. Iruka closed the door, and made to go around it to the driver's seat-when he heard a distinct cough sound from behind him. He turned around to see,

"Kakashi-sensei" Iruka barely kept himself from choking on his spit-as he stared at the man, walking lazily toward him, noticing that the one eye that wasn't covered, seemed to blaze-blaze in anger?

Anger at what? And why?

"Where are you off too Iruka-sensei?" He asked, more like demanded. Iruka blinked his eyes, then looked back at the car, and at Anko-who didn't seem to notice that they had company. "I'm on my way home, Anko needed a ride, so I'm offering to take her home-" he then paused, as Kakashi's eye narrowed dangerously. "Is there anything you need?" he asked, hoping to break the tension. He looked back at Iruka, his eye still intense-

"Yes, actually there is-but that can wait until we're alone"

'0'

"Gaara!" Kankuro bellowed, slapping Gaara on the back as he walked into the house. Gaara growled at his brother, letting him know he was crossing lines of personal space, that shouldn't be crossed. Kankuro put his hands up in mock surrender, the face paint making him look even more comical.

"Got cha Gaara-Yo' Temari I'm outta here!"

He left out the house slamming the door. Temari stormed out the kitchen. "Damn you Kankuro! It's your turn to wash the dishes, get your ass back here!" she ran off after him- "Welcome home Gaara!" she said cheerfully, and then whipped open the door and took off after Kankuro.

Gaara sighed, and then closed the door-_someone_ had to wash the dishes.

'0'

Neji watched his cousin, as she sat on the couch, legs crossed at the ankles. He loved his cousin, but he found himself more than once on occasion, being annoyed by how sweet Hinata was-it was sickening. "You plan on going to the dance Hinata?" Neji asked by way of conversation, him and Hinata never talked much-

She jumped, and then calmed. She started to nervously wring her hands-then let out a soft breath. "Yes...but I am afraid to ask Naruto to go with me" Neji's eyebrows raised, he looked away. Sasuke was not going to like this.

"Why him?" He was curious.

Hinata was unsure on how to answer-but then again, she liked having these small and rare conversations with her cousin, she looked up to him, and wanted him to aknowledge her. She wished that she wasn't so weak and confused all the time-she was sure Neji thought she was a disgrace, and unfit to run the family business when the time came-she wasn't of course-as soon as it became hers, she was going to hand it over to Neji, he deserved it more than she did, he's the one who worked hard for it.

"I...I don't really know how to answer that Neji-niisan-I wish I did, but I do not" she looked down, Neji stared at her for a second. Then walked over and lightly placed his hand on her shoulder. "It's alright. I'm sure if you were to ask him, he would agree" Hinata looked up at him, and smiled.

"You really think so?"

He nodded.

'0'

Naruto bounded into the kitchen where his aunt Tsunade was busy cooking up a delicious dinner-he sniffed the air, and licked his lips. "Smells good, Aunt Tsunade-baachan" she whacked him up side the head. Then smiled at him. "Your uncle is going to be home tonight to eat-so I'm making more than usual" Naruto beamed.

"Cool-oh and Gaara's coming over later today, it that alright?"

Tsunade nodded. Naruto gave her a hug, and ran out the kitchen and up the stairs to change.

'0'

Iruka let the car die out infront of Anko's house, Anko sat nervously in the passenger's seat, staring at her lap. She noticed that the car had stopped, and then she looked over at Iruka who was staring at her-she felt a soft blush stain her cheeks. Iruka was just a handsome man.

"Thank-you Iruka-sensei, I'm saving up for a car..." she trailed off in an embaressed whisper. Iruka however did not seem to mind in the least, he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's quite alright Anko, if ever you need a ride, or anything at all-do not hesistate to ask me"

She stared wide-eyed into his eyes. _Anything... _she thought-but stopped herself. She would have to take it slowly, she could not take advantage of Iruka's kindness. She nodded her head, and then placed her hand on top of his. "Thank-you"

'0'

Chase jumped on Song's back-as they ducked out into a nearby alleyway, and watched the two girls walk by. "Hah!" Chase said, as Song put a friendly arm around his waist. "Did you see the look on the pink girls face, my charms are un matched!" Song's eyes narrowed a little, and he removed his arm from around Chase's waist. Chase gave him a confused look, at the sudden change in his attitude.

"Yes, it seems like everything is going according to plan. I wouldn't be surprised if they spent all night giggling like school girls to each other about us" he said in monotone, slipping his hands into his pockets. Chase gave his friend a hard stare, making no move to follow him out of the alley way-Song noticed this and turned his head slightly to regard him. "Come on." Chase took a step back- "We need to keep a eye on them, I say we go camp out outside of there houses"

Song's eyes narrowed. "Are you falling for the Cherry Blossom?" He asked humorlessly. Chase rolled his eyes. "No. I just like my targets where I can see them, Ja" he said with a over the shoulder's wave, as he exited the alley in the opposite direction of Song. Song clenched his fist, eyes once a cool grey, now a burning red.

'0'

NIGHT...

Sasuke opened up the door, intending on leaving when he felt a omnious prescense hovering over him. He looked up to stare into the palest face he had ever seen. His silver eyes glistened like strange beacons of light, and his creepiest feature by far, had to be his smile. "You're here for Itachi, right?" Sasuke deadpanned, he had to be, only Itachi would associate with weirdo's. His best-friend, who lived in some far off place looked like a _shark. _Sasuke was still having nightmares.

"I am." He then leaned closer to Sasuke's face, making him take a step back in disgust. "This family is full of pretty boys, isn't it?" Sasuke pushed pass him, "Get out my face you fucking pervert" and with that he left off, not even bothering to tell Itachi he had company-or tell him to run for his life.

Orochimaru chuckled to himself, and let himself in. Itachi who had previously been in the livingroom watching TV, walked out into the main hall, to see Orochimaru-all the blood drained from his already bloodless face. Orochimaru closed the doorm with a soft, 'CLICK'

'0'

Part 2-End.

**narutomania**- _Personally I have no clue, but wordpad seems to work, so if you haven't figured it out yet, give that a try-_

**Corvin**- _I'm glad you enjoy it-_

**louvieee**- _They are._

**akai-chou-spirit**- _Thank-you._

**Catgirl Akai**- _My thoughts excatly-_

**Darka-chan**- _Black-bird-Is a nice song. Funny? Perhaps. Thanks._

**YUE-YU**- _I'm honored. Thanks._

**Monster Envy**-..._I live to creep people out. Oh yes, school computers suck-_


End file.
